In the Snowy North, Eh?
In the Snowy North, Eh? is a case featured in Criminal Case as the ninety-first case of the game. It is the thirty-seventh case of Berrini and the first case in Maple Highs. Plot After the team arrived in the snowy district of Berrini, the player and Astrid Flores were wandering the snow covered neighbourhood of Maple Highs, when the player then spotted a strange figure lying in the snow. The player and Astrid soon discovered the body of maple syrup salesman Forest Winchester, a flag puncturing his skull. According to Beatriz, the flagpole was sharpened at the lower end before it impaled his skull and his brain. They then found clues to suspect Maple Highs mayor Howard Maple, flag craftsman Justin Louis and the victim's goddaughter Ellen Hollow. Soon after, the detectives found out from Kendra that the killer's bingo blotter ink they used to write their message was from a local bingo centre, which led them to find clues to suspect lawyer Joanna Cedar and the victim's sister in law, Katie Desjardins. Soon after, they found out that tourists had came into the flag store that was being held off as a crime scene since Justin had opened it to sell more flags. After they stopped Justin, they found out that Forest had wronged Joanna by making a case against her and the Cedar family. The detectives then collected enough evidence to arrest the victim's goddaughter Ellen Hollows for the murder. Astrid and the player then asked Ellen Hollows about the murder, but she only responded by denying the evidence and saying that she would sue the police. But after Astrid asked her about her father, she snapped and said that she killed Forest as a way of calming herself after many years of nightmares. Then she said that her father and Forest always came home drunk and they would beat her and her mother up, until one day when her mother died from one of Forest's blows to her skull. As Forest never got justice for his crimes because the judge believed he was drunk at the time, Ellen was mad, madder then ever before. Later, when she saw him, she sharpened the Canadian flag in a fit of rage and stabbed Forest in the head with it. Judge Marrakchi then sentenced her to life in a psychological hospital. After the trial of Ellen Hollow, the player and Astrid decided to look more into the Cedar family and reviewed the case file that they had found on Joanna Cedar with Jordan. The case file had described a case of there being a possible drug operation that was secretly operating via the maple syrup exportation company owned by the Cedars. They then investigated the bingo centre to find Joanna’s briefcase which they found records of maple syrup deliveries in the case, one of them to the street where they found Forest’s body. They then went to the snow covered street where they found a broken syrup bottle that contained maple syrup and minute traces of heroin in the bottle. After they confronted Joanna, she told them that the Cedar family had nothing to do with the heroin being put in their pure maple syrup that came from the forests of Maple Highs. She then shooed them away before she accused them of being too snoopy into their family. Meanwhile, after they talked over the case, Jordan asked the player and Luke to help him with something he wanted to do for the team in their arrival to his home district of Maple Highs. They then talked to Justin Louis about helping to make some miniature flags for the party, which Justin directed them to look around his flag store. They found the flags, restored them and then prepped the party before inviting the team, including beat cop Penelope Hunter, to attend. After the party, Chief Crosby told the player that they would need to find out more about the drug operation and how it's connected to the Cedar family. Summary Victim *'Forest Winchester' (found with the Canadian flag in his head) Murder Weapon *'Canadian Flag' Killer *'Ellen Hollows' Suspects Profile *This suspect eats cherry liqueur chocolates. *This suspect plays bingo. *This suspect reads Tolstoy. Profile *This suspect eats cherry liqueur chocolates. *This suspect plays bingo. *This suspect reads Tolstoy. Appearance *This suspect wears a scarf Profile *This suspect eats cherry liqueur chocolates. *This suspect plays bingo. *This suspect reads Tolstoy. Appearance *This suspect wears a scarf Profile *This suspect eats cherry liqueur chocolates. *This suspect plays bingo. *This suspect reads Tolstoy. Profile *This suspect eats cherry liqueur chocolates. *This suspect plays bingo. Appearance *This suspect wears a scarf Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats cherry liqueur chocolates. *The killer plays bingo. *The killer reads Tolstoy. *The killer wears a scarf. *The killer's blood type is O+. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Snowy Lane. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Pieces, Pocket Watch) *Examine Pocket Watch. (Result: H MAPLE; New Suspect: Howard Maple) *Interrogate Mayor Maple about the murder. *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Flag Store Card; New Crime Scene: Flag Store) *Investigate Flag Store. (Clues: Trash Can, Faded Flagpole, Photo of Woman) *Examine Faded Flagpole. (Result: Craftsman Details; New Suspect: Justin Louis) *Talk to Justin Louis about the murder. *Examine Photo of Woman. (Result: Woman Identified; New Suspect: Ellen Hollow) *Ask Ellen Hollow about the murder of her godfather. *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Killer's Threat) *Analyze Killer's Threat. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays bingo) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Canadian Flag; Attribute: The killer eats cherry liqueur chocolates) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Bingo Centre. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Locket, Basket of Supplies) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Business Card; New Suspect: Joanna Cedar) *Talk to Joanna Cedar about giving her card to the victim. (Attribute: Joanna plays bingo) *Examine Locket. (Result: Woman Identified; New Suspect: Katie Desjardins) *Talk to Katie Desjardins about her brother in law's death. (Attribute: Katie plays bingo) *Examine Basket of Supplies. (Result: Bloodstained Book) *Analyze Bloodstained Book. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Tolstoy; New Crime Scene: House Yard) *Investigate House Yard. (Result: Locked Phone, Family Tapestry) *Examine Family Tapestry. (Result: Colorful Substance) *Examine Colorful Substance. (Result: Acrylic Paint) *Ask Miss Hollow about the half-burnt family tapestry. (Attribute: Ellen reads Tolstoy, eats cherry liqueur chocolates and plays bingo) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Victim’s Phone. (12:00:00) *Ask Mayor Maple about the victim's threats. (Attribute: Howard reads Tolstoy and eats cherry liqueur chocolates) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Justin Louis about his attempt to reopen the store. (Attributes: Justin reads Tolstoy, eats cherry liqueur chocolates and plays bingo, Howard plays bingo; New Crime Scene: Sewing Table) *Investigate Sewing Table. (Result: Basket of Yarn, File Folder) *Examine Basket of Yarn. (Result: Torn Fabric) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Embroidery of Dead Body) *Ask Katie about her embroidery of a dead body. (Attribute: Katie eats cherry liqueur chocolates) *Examine File Folder. (Result: File's Name) *Analyze Law File. (09:00:00) *Ask Miss Cedar about the court case. (Attribute: Joanna plays bingo and reads Tolstoy) *Investigate Game Master Table. (Clues: Bloodstained Blotter, Locked Case) *Examine Bloodstained Blotter. (Result: Torn Fibers) *Analyze Torn Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a scarf) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Strange Stone) *Analyze Strange Stone. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is O+) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to An Addictive Investigation (1/6). (No stars) An Addictive Investigation (1/6) *Talk to Jordan Charleston about the law file. *Investigate Bingo Centre. (Clue: Joanna's Briefcase) *Examine Joanna's Briefcase. (Result: Faded Files) *Examine Faded Files. (Result: Locations) *Investigate Snowy Lane. (Result: Broken Glass) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Syrup Bottle) *Examine Syrup Bottle. (Result: Syrup Sample) *Analyze Syrup Sample. (06:00:00) *Confront Joanna Cedar about the heroin-infused syrup. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Talk to Justin Louis about getting some miniature flags. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Flag Store. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Miniature Flags) *Analyze Miniature Flags. (06:00:00) *Go to Jordan's Maple Highs welcoming party. (Reward: Warm Scarf) *Go to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Maple Highs